


Full Moon 's Run.

by TH_LuckyStar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: In a world filled with the supernatural, the biggest theory is that the Bat Family is made up only of vampires, when in fact, the Waynes are a pack of werewolves.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	Full Moon 's Run.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corrida da Lua Cheia.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233881) by [TH_LuckyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar). 



Bruce let out the air he didn't know he was holding, he had made it, he had returned in time. It was the first day of the full moon and it was after six in the afternoon, but he had arrived on time.

He really hated it when League missions took longer than expected and he ended up missing the Full Moon day. Even outside the space, the feeling and need to transform increased to uncomfortable levels.

For those who did not know his identity, Batman seemed increasingly irritable and dry, who still believed that he was a vampire, imagined that it was lack of blood or something.

When, in fact, it was his instincts insisting that he transform, that he was in contact with his pack, and more importantly, his paternal and protective instincts wanting to know about his children.

The full moon was a very important moment in the life of a Werewolf, it was about the pack, it was about connections, it was about the family. Something that in his adolescence, Bruce did not think he would have again after the fateful night that robbed his parents. Even with the presence of Alfred and Leslie it was not the same, a Fey and a Human did not run in the moonlight.

When Dick came into his life, a werewolf cub who lost his parents and was separated from his pack all in one night, Bruce decided to return with the tradition of running on full moons. They have never stopped since. Even when they fought and Dick left the mansion, they still tried to find themselves on the full moons trying to ignore their disagreements while being transformed.

What became one of the best decisions Bruce could have made over the years was that tradition that helped the family overcome so many things and maintain a bond as a pack.

For this reason, he always tried to keep League missions away from the days of the full moon, which is why he hated when the missions stretched beyond what was planned. At least the heroes closest to him, who knew his true identity, knew and understood his irritation.

This time it had been close, but he had succeeded.

No one was in the cave waiting for him, it meant that his children had already resigned themselves and were getting ready for nightfall. At least he can surprise them with something good.

Just when he left the cave, having already bathed and changed to more comfortable clothes, he found one of his children. Duke was sitting on the floor of Bruce's office, papers spread out on the coffee table, and when he heard the older man pass by, he looked up with a smile.

"B! You did it!" - His son's face lit up in a way that always reminded Bruce how worth it was.

"Just barely. But yes." - Bruce replied, looking out the window noticed how fast it was getting dark. He felt more than he saw Duke jump in for a hug. With a short laugh he wrapped his arms around his son, returning the hug.

"The important thing is that you are here." - Duke spoke still in the embrace. Bruce rested his cheek on the boy's head, it was unfair how they grow up so fast. The second youngest walked away slowly to look the other in the face. - "It's not the same without everyone. And… Something happened…"

"Is anyone hurt?" - Bruce asked worriedly, cursing himself internally for not having checked the reports on the way back in the rush to get there on time.

"No! Well ... not physically ..." - Duke tried to calm him down. emphasis on 'tried'. The youngest sighed trying to reorganize his thoughts in the best way to explain. - "There were some difficult cases. Physically, just a few bruises and some cuts. Things got ugly fast ... and some people were injured ... and it was difficult for everyone, but for some it was heavier."

Duke finished explaining with drooping shoulders and looking away, he looked tired and sad. Bruce will have to read the reports later, but now he needs to comfort his children starting with the one in front of him.

"We can talk later." - Bruce decided. With a gentle smile he gestured to the papers on the coffee table. - "Now, why don't you show me what you were working on before we had to prepare for the run."

"Nah!" - Duke shook his head, and breaking away from Bruce said. - "Maybe later, with more time. I prefer to see if the muffins Alfred was making are ready."

"A good idea." - Bruce agreed and the two headed for the mansion's kitchen, a conversation about quieter subjects forming on the way. When they arrived in the kitchen, Bruce found three more of his children.

He stopped at the door to watch the scene while Duke continued on his way to join the butler by the stove. Alfred was taking another batch of muffins out of the oven, calmly ignoring the mess his grandchildren were making. Dick and Stephanie were apparently teaming up against Damian in a tickle war, several crumbs of muffins circling the three, including in their clothes and hair.

Vestiges of a battle, Bruce thought. Whatever the situation they had faced while he was away, it really affected them heavily, since Alfred was allowing such a mess in the kitchen. Bruce could not blame his father Fae, he would also endure this mess and chaos if it meant hearing his kids laugh after hard times.

The patriarch stood at the entrance to the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe, watching the mess his children were making, unaware of his presence. Bruce let a slight smile take his face, it was precious the moments that his children acted like normal children. Like now where Damian, who could easily escape the weaker attempts of two older siblings to restrain him, fidgeted to avoid their hands while holding on to his laughter with a steel determination that the youngest had.

After a moment, and when Duke was finishing his second muffin while talking to Alfred, Dick looked past Damian and noticed the figure on the kitchen door.

"Bruce !!" - His eldest spoke with a bright smile, causing the attention of everyone in the room to turn to the patriarch. - "You got it!!"

"B-man !!!" Steph laughed when she noticed him. Their distraction was enough for Damian to escape.

In a leap he had transformed himself, the wolf cub ran and hid behind his father's legs, and when he reached his hiding place he transformed again.

"Father!" - Damian said irritably. - "Tell Grayson and Brown to stop this nonsense at once!"

"Ownt!! Dami." Steph smiled, one of those that meant trouble. - "asking for protection?"

"Of course not!" - the youngest replied petulantly taking a step out of his hiding place. - "I don't need protection, I am able to defend myself."

That statement would be more accurate if, when Dick wiggled his fingers in a clear tickle, Damian hadn't hidden himself again behind Bruce's legs. He had to contain a laugh to keep from infuriating his youngest. Calmly he reached out and placed his hand on Damian's head, lightly stroking the boy's fine, soft hair.

"I see that you are maintaining your energies for tonight." - Bruce commented sarcastically.

"Uhm Hum!" Dick agreed, totally ignoring the sarcasm. - "Alfred just supplied us, we are only spending the excess sugar."

"Yeah, B." - Steph agreed taking another muffin. - "And meanwhile teaching a certain puppy a lesson."

"I am not a puppy !!" - Damian replied immediately. - "obviously my position in the pack… RICHARD !!!"

Damian cried out, cutting off what he was going to say, when Dick jumped on him in wolf form in a fluid motion. Pinning Damian to the floor, Dick began to lick his face fervently.

"Noooo" - Damian was starting to contain laughter again. - "Richard!!"

Bruce just observed the interaction, he knew that Dick would not hurt his brother and the strength he used was completely calculated. Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce saw when Stephanie stuffed the muffin in her mouth all at once, much to Alfred's dismay, and started to approach the two boys on the floor.

"Brown, no…" - Damian started when he noticed the girl's movement, but was cut off by another lick of Dick in his wolf form.

Realizing his destiny, Damian put in place an escape plan. Transforming back into his wolf form he took advantage of the space that suddenly formed, he was still the size of a cub in his wolf form, this took Dick by surprise and gave the youngest the opportunity to escape.

Bruce barely had time to see Damian shoot down the hall when Stephanie's gray wolf-shaped mass chased the boy, soon followed by Dick's larger, dark form chasing the brothers around the mansion.

"Oh dear." - Alfred said.

"If they destroy anything." - Duke commented taking another muffin. - "Can I take Stephie's turn to choose the dinner menu?"

"Depending on what is broken." - Bruce said with a smile, finally entering the kitchen and helping himself to a muffin. A loud noise of something falling somewhere in the mansion made Duke start to laugh.

"I believe you can begin to choose, Master Duke." - Alfred spoke dry, which only made the boy's laugh turn into a full laugh. - "I'm sorry I didn't receive you properly, Master Bruce, I was making sure that the young masters had something to eat before the events of later."

"Don't worry, Alfred." - Bruce replied and, reaching out to touch Duke's hair, continued. - "Duke was there to say hi."

"B! Not the hair!" - The boy dodged laughing.

"Good to hear." - Alfred commented. The butler then took a previously prepared dish with several muffins. And he turned to Bruce again. - "Master Bruce, could you take these here to the library?"

"Are you going to let them eat in the library?" - the youngest asked confused, that was one of the house rules with the intention of keeping the books safe, some older than the mansion itself.

"Perhaps, after this past week, an exception will not hurt." - Alfred spoke carefully, and Bruce's concern for what had just increased.

"I'll take it." - Bruce was serious and determined, already thinking about various scenarios of what awaited him in the library.

He walked the path to the library with his mind focused on what might have happened, not even the sounds of the running of his other three children distracted him. When he arrived at his destination, the first thing he noticed was the huge black shape lying in front of the burning fireplace, Jason in wolf form.

Seeing how big his second son got had always surprised Bruce, he still remembered the little puppy he found in Crime Alley, how small was that little ball of fur that was dirty and greasy from the terrible life situation he was subjected to.

At that time, Jason transformed himself into a wolf all the time, so much so that Bruce had to constantly search the smallest corners of the mansion when the boy fell asleep and forgot to tell where. When he returned as Red Hood, Jason had deprived himself of turning into a wolf. Later, he would tell Bruce that he was afraid of losing total control in that form to the Lazarus Pit. After he helped his second son to transform again, fortunately without a peak of the pit, Jason had transformed himself again, but this time, he did it more when he was sad.

So seeing the young man in wolf form after hearing so many times that something had gone wrong, Bruce's heart ached.

He must have stayed there for a while without realizing, because in the next moment, Cass's face came up behind Jason. His daughter was in her human form, so it was easy to recognize the joy and warmth in her expression when looking at Bruce. He smiled back, approaching where his children were lying and, to his surprise, noticing that Tim was also there.

His third son was sleeping, in his human form, curled up and leaning against Jason's side. Bruce bent down next to them and placed the platter on the floor.

"Hey Cass." - He spoke to his daughter, who replied with a sweet smile, calmly taking a muffin from the tray and snapping it up all at once, just as Steph had done before. Bruce let out a short laugh.

Bruce let his daughter happily devour the muffins, focusing on his other two children present. He touched Tim's hair slightly, pushing it away from the boy's face, who didn't even snore, showing that he was sound asleep.

"Tired out." came Cass's voice, explaining. A deep snort showed that Jason agreed. - "Difficult days."

"Uhm…" - Bruce grunted, reaching out to caress his second son's wolf-shaped fur, shiny and soft. - "How long have you been in this form Jaylad?"

The young man, of course, did not answer, just blinked slowly. Bruce looked at his daughter, who had a new muffin in her mouth, and who responded in signals. Two days. Two days that Jason was in his wolf form. Something had happened on that mission, and if it weren't for Full Moon, Bruce would already be looking through the reports for answers.

Bruce sat there on the library floor with his children, sharing the muffin tray with Cassandra. Alfred had sent a lot, which meant that he had intended to convince Jason to turn back. Bruce realized, the muffins were one of his second son's favorite flavors.

The four stayed there peacefully for a while, until the sounds of running around the house began to approach. And not a second later, Damian appeared at the door still in wolf form, the youngest did not stop and launched himself into the library. In the next instant, he was hiding between Tim and Jason without waking up the third Robin, instinctively, the older of the three curled up protectively around the brothers.

As soon as Damian disappeared between the brothers, his dark coat blending with Jason's perfectly, Dick and Steph came through the door in pursuit of the youngest. The two approached the group, following Damian's scent trail, but when they got too close to the youngest's hiding place, Jason growled in warning.

Dick and Stephanie stopped instantly. However, without much regard for Jason's reaction, Stephanie transformed back to her human form and continued to attack the muffin tray, while Dick gave up on his hunt for the youngest and started licking Jason's head. Who let out a resigned snarl, but did not refuse the eldest.

They would stay there for a while longer, until Duke went to fetch them warning that the moon had already left, and each one would get up and head for the gardens at the back of the mansion. Bruce had to wake up his third child and guide a groggy Tim in the direction his brothers had followed.

When he started that tradition with Dick, they would only be gone for an hour or two, as Bruce didn't want people to realize that Batman didn't go out on a full moon night and came to a dangerous conclusion to his secret identity. However, nowadays, with several other allies capable and willing to give him and his children this night off, he started to let the race happen as long as his children wanted.

Tonight, Bruce would miss the usual discussion about each other's positions during the race, or Jason's teasing talk about how he would be too old to follow their pace and Bruce should go ahead. Instead, Dick took his usual front position to make way for the pack and command the pace of the race, while Jason and Cass took the flank positions, keeping the youngest of the family safe in the center.

Bruce let the familiar sensation of transformation take over his body, embracing his instincts without resistance, and took his place at the rear where he would protect his children from any attack and make sure that no one was falling behind. With a short nod, he signaled to his eldest that everyone was ready. Dick let out a warning howl and started running across the grounds of the mansion, through the woods that stretched into the Waynes' ancient lands.

Over the course of the night, Bruce can feel his children's spirits improving through the pack's bond. In their shapes of wolves running through the forest, feeling the full moon reflect in their fur, the interaction between the members of the pack sharing the moment, the presence of the patriarch and Alpha of the pack. All of this helps to calm their minds and souls.

When they made their way back, it was as though whatever the events of the past week had not happened. Like all the nights they ran in the moonlight, they headed for the main living room instead of their bedrooms, preferring to stay together for a moment longer. Some preferred to return to their human forms, while others, like Bruce, preferred to sleep there in their wolf form, still feeling their instincts strongly.

The next morning, Bruce woke up to the light coming in through the living room window, most of his children were still sleeping, the exception being Damian and Cass, who always preferred to wake up early for their training routines, and to his surprise, Jason had also woken up.

Bruce lay there a moment longer, feeling his children sleep against his wolf form, but then, the smell of food overcame him. With care and practice, he got up without waking any of the children still asleep, and went on to the kitchen. When he got there, he finally came across his second son in his human form.

Jason was helping Alfred to prepare the mountain of breakfast to feed everyone in the house. The young man turned around when he noticed Bruce's presence, with a shy smile. There, Bruce knew that everything would be fine.


End file.
